staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Października 1999
TVP 1 06.30 Wstań prawą nogą - magazyn poranny 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Nasza gmina 08.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (5): Ibn Battuta podążający śladami Marco Polo - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 08.30 Teleranek 08.55 Emilka ze Srebrnego Nowiu (Emily of New Moon) (30) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada 1996, wyk. Susan Clark, Stephen McHattie, Martha MacIsaac, Sheila McCarthy (48 min) 09.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Kalejdoskop gwiazd (Jamboree) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1957, reż. Roy Lockwood, wyk. Kay Medford, Bob Pastene, Paul Carr, Freda Halloway (83 min) 11.30 Epizody wojny 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Targi rolno-spożywcze - Polagra '99 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień: Targi rolno-spożywcze - Polagra '99 13.45 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (43 min) 14.35 Koncert życzeń 15.05 Planeta radości 15.50 Studio sport: Polska Liga Koszykówki mężczyzn - Gwiazdy Ligi (2 połowa) 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.10 Życie i kariera Sophii Loren (Sophia Loren, her Own Story) (3) - serial biograficzny, USA/Włochy 1980, reż. Mel Stuart, wyk. Sophia Loren, Armand Assante, John Gavin, Rip Torn (26 min) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Odyseja (The Odyssey) (3/4) - serial historyczny, USA 1996, reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Armand Assante, Greta Scacchi, Isabella Rosselini, Eric Roberts (46 min) 21.00 Pierwszy krzyk (5/12) - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Szczerość tak - 0-70055580, nie - 0-70055590 22.15 Sportowa niedziela 22.55 Filmowe zbliżenia - Niemcy: Obietnica (Das Versprechen) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Margarethe von Trotta, wyk. Anian Zollner, Meret Becker, Corinna Harfauch, August Zirner (111 min) 00.55 Gwiazdy świecą nocą - program edukacyjny 01.15 Einstein - mit i człowiek (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Odyseja (3) - serial prod. USA niesłyszących 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę niesłyszących 8.00 Programy lokalne 9.00 Poranek z Narodową Orkiestrą Symfoniczną PR w Katowicach 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Kręciola 10.50 Młodopolacy 11.15 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozyślanie III o kobiecie przyzwoitej 11.35 Ogrody - tradycja i fantazJa: Nowy Jork - film dok. prod. angielskiej 12.00 Dizzy, kochany Dizzy - film fab. prod. niemieckiej 13.30 O uśmiech dziecka - Forum Królowych i Żon Prezydentow 14.00 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojow 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (164): Trochę - telenowela prod. polskiej 15.35 V Festiwal Kultury Kresowej Mrągowo'99: Kabaret Pacałycha 16.30 Alternatywy 4 (5/9): 20 stopień zasilania - senal TVP 17.30 7 dni Świat 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Badziewiakowle (8): Smol biznes - serial (powt) 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 20.00 Nagroda literacka - NIKE '99 - finał 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (97) - senal prod. amerykańskiej 22.45 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.55 8 Festiwal Polskich Wideoklipów Yach Film '99 - Gala Wręczenia Yachów '99 24.00 Doktor Fitz: Prawdziwy romans 0.55 Rawa Blues Festiwal '99 1.45 Studio sport: Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata o Grand Prix Australii 2.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Kosmiczne wojny (10) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (122) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (128) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Lee Shallat, wyk. Fran Drescher, Charles Shaughnessey, Daniel Davis, Lauren Lane 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (54) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg) (28) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 12.30 Gosposia z milionami (Maid to Order) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Amy Jones, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Beverly D'Angelo, Michael Ontkean, Valerie Perrine 14.15 Reportaż 14.30 Herkules (Hercules) (67) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Sam Raimi, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Anthony Quinn, Renee O'Connor (45 min) 15.30 Benny Hill (5) - serial komediowy 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (5) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Air America (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Scott Plank, Diana Barton (45 min) 18.10 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (127) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Angus - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Patrick Read Johnson, wyk. Charlie Talbert, George C. Scott, Kathy Bates, Chris Owen (99 min) 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.45 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 23.50 Magazyn sportowy 01.35 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Malusińscy (16/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch miodowe serce (16/38) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Przygody Pytalskich (16/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Ja, Malinowski - serial komediowy, Polska 10.30 Zamkowy duszek (Little Ghost) - film dla dzieci, USA 1996, reż. Linda Shayne, wyk. Kristine Wayborn, James Fitzpatrick, Sally Kirkland, Laura Bruneau (120 min) 12.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Z życia gwiazd (5/8) - serial komediowy, USA 14.00 Hej szable w dłoń - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Akademia Policyjna - Patrol Obywatelski (Police Academy 4 - Citizens on Patrol) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Jim Drake, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Bubba Smith, David Graf, Michael Winslow (120 min) 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Ja, Malinowski - serial komediowy, Polska 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.15 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.00 Super Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.30 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.00 Grek Zorba (Zorba the Greek) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1964, reż. Michael Cacoyannis, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Alan Bates, Lila Kedrova, Irene Papas 01.35 Cela nr - reportaż 02.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy WOT 07.00 Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 07.35 Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Spotkanie żon prezydentów 09.00 Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 Alfabet rzek polskich: E jak Ełk - felieton 09.45 Eko-Lego 10.00 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 10.10 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 10.35 Historia kołem się toczy - magazyn 11.05 Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Nasza fantastyczna przyszłość - serial popularnonaukowy 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Wiarus - magazyn kombatantów warszawskich 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - koncert 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.20 Bałtyk - magazyn 18.30 Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz AZS Częstochowa - Mostostal Kędzierzyn 20.00 Studio sport 21.00 Nasza fantastyczna przyszłość - serial popularnonaukowy 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 Rodzina Połanieckich (2/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert, Bronisław Pawlik. 23.20 Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 00.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 07.35 Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 Alfabet rzek polskich: E jak Ełk - felieton 09.45 Eko-Lego 10.00 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 10.10 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 10.35 Historia kołem się toczy - magazyn 11.05 Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - koncert 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz AZS Częstochowa - Mostostal Kędzierzyn 20.00 Studio sport 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Rodzina Połanieckich (2/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert, Bronisław Pawlik. 23.20 Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 00.15 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV 7.30 Telesklep 8.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 8.50 Telezakupy 9.00 Kobra (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 9.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny (11) - serial Wik. Bryt. 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasta (12) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (10) - serial animowany, Francja 12.00 Ostatni zachód słońca - western USA 13.45 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Sokół country - I Ogólnopolski zlot motocykli Sokół i pojazdów zabytkowych - Czersk' 99 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (12) - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Kobra (12) - serial sensacyjny USA 17.00 Niesmiertelny (12) - serial prod. Wlk. Brytania 18.00 Wrastllng - Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - World Champlonshlp Wrestling 19.00 To i owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial USA 20.00 Zabojcze radio - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 21.55 Piękny i bestia - talk-show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską 22.55 Port lotniczy 1975 - film katastroficzny prod. amerykańskiej 0.45 Zakończenie programu TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Yancy Derringer - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 13.30 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy, USA 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Sporty ekstremalne 17.30 Pożegnanie lata: Festyn w Łowiczu - reportaż 18.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy, USA 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Tramwaj zwany pożądaniem (A Streetcar Named Desire) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. John Erman, wyk. Ann-Margret, Treat Williams, Beverly D'Angelo (100 min) 23.40 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.10 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Zastrzeliłem człowieka w Vegas (I Shot a Man in Vegas) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Keoni Waxman, wyk. Todd Cole, David Cubitt, Brain Drillinger, Steven Finestone (78 min) TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek (5/21): Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 06.50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Spłoszone konie - Kazimierz Sichulski (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Madonny polskie: Świętogórska Róża Duchowna - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 07.45 Złotopolscy (111,112): Nieproszony gość, Podstęp listonosza - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) (powt.) 08.35 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Nie tylko o muzyce z Wiesławem Ochmanem i Jerzym Dudą-Graczem 09.05 Między zatoką a wulkanem 09.30 Wspomnień czar: Strachy - melodramat, Polska 1938, reż. Eugeniusz Cękalski/Karol Szołowski, wyk. Hanna Karwowska, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Węgrzyn (94 min) 11.05 Brawo Bis! 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.35 Ala i As: Robimy latawce - program dla dzieci 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Św. z parafii katedralnej Podwyższenia Krzyża Świętego - Opole 14.05 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.15 Teatr familijny: Abigel (1) - sztuka Magdy Szabo, Polska 1995, reż. Izabela Cywińska, wyk. Agnieszak Kurkówna, Antonina Choroszy, Piotr Fronczewski, Janusz Michałowski (52 min) 15.10 Teledyski na życzenie 15.20 Zaproszenie: Miasto świętej Kingi - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15.40 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dom (5/12): Ponad 200 czwartków - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jolanta Żółkowska, Tadeusz Janczar, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Borkowy (89 min) 18.50 Ludzie listy piszą 19.10 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 19.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 V Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Port Ko(s) miczny - Koszalin (1) - program artystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Alfabet Gwiazd: Faraon (1/2) - dramat historyczny, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen (96 min) 23.05 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99: Ilja Gringolc - skrzypce i Irina Riumina - fortepian 00.00 Sportowa niedziela 00.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie polonii amerykańskiej 00.30 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Faraon (1/2) - dramat historyczny, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen (96 min) (powt.) 03.35 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99: Ilja Gringolc - skrzypce i Irina Riumina - fortepian (powt.) 04.35 Panorama 05.05 V Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Port Ko(s) miczny - Koszalin (1) - program artystyczny (powt.) RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Teleshopping 8.00 Tata major - serial komediowy 8.30 Detektywi - serial komediowy 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.10 Moje drugie ja - serial dla młodzieży 10.35 Nieśmierteina - serial fantastycznonaukowy 11.25 Wróć do korzeni - satyra polityczna, USA 11.55 Akwanauci - serial USA 13.20 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 14.15 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.05 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 16.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozryw. 16.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 16.50 Spokojnie tatuśku - serial kom. 17.15 Seks, miłość i ciężki szmal - thriller, USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody. 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial USA 20.00 Zabójcze radio - komedia. USA, reż. Mel Smith 21.55 Piękny i bestia - talk-show prowadzony przez Alicję Raslch-Modllńską 22.55 Oblicza Nowego Yorku - serial policyjny 23.40 McCall - serial sensacyjny 0.30 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 1.20 Spokojnie tatuśku - serial kom. 1.45 Trzecia planety od Słońca - serial 2.05 Ukryta kamera 2.25 Beach Patrol - serial USA 3.10 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sens. 4.00 Oblicza Nowego Yorku - serial policyjny 4.45 McCall - senal sensacyjny 5.30 Teledyski